


We are Returning

by EstherA2J



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ballads, Dwarves, Dwarves In Exile, Gen, Memories, Mountains, Poetry, Return to Erebor, Returning Home, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Blood is in the air;/My heart is yearning</i>. A ballad of the dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misty Mountains Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147919) by J.R.R. Tolkien. 



_The mountain is on fire;_  
 _Our home is burning._  
 _Blood is in the air;_  
 _My heart is yearning._  
  
Now years and years have gone:  
Uncounted turnings.  
And every single moment  
My heart is yearning.  
  
Today we stand as one:  
The dragon spurning.  
Blood is in the air;  
We are returning.  
  
Far over the mountains  
We are returning  
To caverns deep and old,  
The dragon spurning.  
  
We leave ere break of day—  
My heart is yearning.  
Today we stand as one:  
We are returning.  
  
 _The mountain is on fire;_  
 _We are returning._  
 _Blood is in the air;_  
 _My heart is yearning._


End file.
